Mortal and Immortal
by InfinityLove20
Summary: One not so called " Ordinary Day " After 2 years of the incident Elsa meets Jack Frost who is almost just like her, For a couple of months they both enjoy spending time together, but a huge situation Pitch came back stronger and more powerful, he hears about Elsa and her powers, now her target is Elsa since Jack denied to join a long time ago find out what happens in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So technically this is my first Jelsa story, been a fan of them! They're my OTP! So I wanted to write** my** own sequel of it...and yeah, Please Review and tell what you think about my story so yeah! ( This story is as if I was Elsa, )**

* * *

I view the pine trees, covered with snow and the ground also with piles of snow. It was about late afternoon I was in my Ice castle standing on the balcony, what an amazing view I've been seeing everyday, I've been feeling joyful for the past few years since Anna and I are back to the old days but, I still regret for what I've done back then, I hurted my own younger sister! - She was so important to me and I never want to hurt her again but I know Anna wants me to be happy. I watch the sun setting down, the sky turns into a purplish and pinkish colour so amazing. I close my eyes and feel the wind pulling towards me, I opened my eyes and saw Anna right there at the bottom of the balcony beside the pine tree with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

She waves to me smiling looking happy, " Elsa! It's time to eat dinner. " She yells, for me to hear her.

" Okay, I'm coming. " I nod, I go and close the door behind me and walk down on the grand stairs, I open the door and see Anna she hugs me tight and I hug her back, I smile I close the door, we walk on the sleigh that Anna had given to Kristoff, Anna and Kristoff had been dating for a long time for now, It's nice to see my sister finnaly interacting with someone that she knows very well - I trust Kristoff to take care of her, I am not regretful for disagreeing Anna with Hans, I can't believe what a jerk he was.

Anna looks at me, " So, Elsa tomorrow is the 3rd Anniversary day of your Queen Coronation, what's your plan? " Anna says to me in joy, She explains a bunch of ideas, sometimes I think Anna should be the queen instead, I don't deserve to be the queen, Anna may sometimes be clumsy, young, immature, but she can pretty be responsible.

I giggle, " Anna, I think that we should just take a day off, Every year we would have a party and I'm pretty bored about it. " I explain to her.

She smiles, " Yeah! Since you are a busy queen maybe you should take a day off...Oh Elsa have you ever thought of having a king? You know a loved one.." She says at me winking in a weird way.

I suddenly feel surprised Loved One? " Loved One? I'm a queen I can handle myself. " I mumble to her, A loved one? I actually never knew what love would feel, I mean Anna seems happy with Kristoff, but me? I never thought about that.

Anna pouts and stares at me again she playfully punches my shoulder and giggles, " Elsa, I know that you have someone special inside your heart. Could it be Philip, Edward, Ian, Mason, William.." She mumbles, and kept on saying names I have never even knew before.

I look at her and Raise and eyebrow, " I don't, Plus Anna don't take things seriously, I don't wanna be rushed about this and that. " I explain, I hold on to my hand and look down on my lap, we were getting near to Arendelle.

Olaf holds on to my dress and stares at me, " What's wrong Elsa? " He asks me.

I look at him and shake my head, I pout his head, " Nothing. "

He pushes my hand away and laughs " Hehe, That tickles. " He tells me, he walks over to Kristoff and sits with him.

I stare at the sky and a snow flake falls on my nose, I stare at the sky one more but it wasn't snowing, plus I've never used my powers to make it snow, maybe it was just the weather that was re-acting.

Kristoff looks at us, " We're here. " He says.

Me and Anna climb off the sleigh gently, she grabs her basket of fruits where she buys at the market her favourite was strawberry mine were blue berry, we go inside and eat Dinner, I was the first one to finish I went outside the and walked around the ball room suddenly I see a movement from my window.

I look around quickly, " Who's there?! " I ask in curiosity, I look around the room reaching out with my hand to use my powers in case. Nothing was there, I pause and went back at the dining room, I close the door quickly, I breathed deeply.

Anna was confused, " What's wrong Elsa? " She asks me, holding her fork.

I stare at her and shake my head like 4 times, " No..Nothing! " I stutter. I walk upstairs and went in to my room, I stare at my ceiling, It was completely dark but the moon outside was shining bright to make my room look bright, I turn around staring at my door balcony, It felt weird awhile ago I felt like something like was around me. I couldn't focus.

Until something drops on my balcony it was big actually looked like a person, I hide under my blanket, I took a glimpse of it seeing it standing up. I blink my eyes and see it was gone, completely gone. I took a deep breath and went to sleep.

* * *

**Short Chapter ey? Any ways I didn't want Elsa to meet Jack on Chapter 1 because it's kinda rushed but she will meet him soon ( Maybe at Chapter 2 - 4 ) I wish I could've made this longer but I have a test to study for tomorrow! So Yeah. I don't wanna get to the romance already. I had so many ideas for Jelsa story! I might make 2 ahahah Just kidding.. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Head Ache

**Finally Done my test! Now I have a test for Tuesday and It's the weekend! Plus I have no school on Monday! Yay :) I've been dying to write this chapter since this morning.**

* * *

The sun shined bright, I wake up seeing myself under my cozy blanket. It took me about 5 minutes to remember what happened yesterday, and what I have just remembered is the figure that came and fell on my balcony last night what was it between me and my mind - I might be just crazy I tell myself, I get out of my bed yawning and sleepy, I brush my hair and braided the same old way. I open my door balcony and see the towns people busy, most of them are gathering at the market. Suddenly a knock was on my door - I turn around.

" Elsa? Are you awake? " Anna says to me, the best part of waking up is hearing my sister's voice and that she's safe and sound.

I open the door, " Yes." I reply hugging her.

She walks inside my room, and looks under my bed, looking suspicious and she starts opening my wardrobe and cabinet then she goes outside the balcony.

" Looking for something? " I ask her.

She turns around and looks at me raising an eyebrow, " Something? I'm looking for someone, " She says at me.

" Someone? Why someone? " I ask her, I got more confused.

She puts her hand on her waist, " Stop acting, I know someone's in your room. " She kept on looking and looking around my room, but there was no one in my room.

" If someone was in my room it would only be you and me. " I sat down on the bed.

She points at me looking as if I was a suspect or victim, " Then who were you talking to last night? "

" Talking to? Last night? Wait first of all I was not talking to someone, second of all If I was to talk to someone last night I wouldn't keep them in my room! But most of all I was not talking to someone. " I explain to her.

She looked confuse, " You weren't? "

I nod, " Yes. "

" Oh, I guess I was just hearing voices. " She tells me.

" I agree, Plus maybe they're voices coming from outside. " This morning turned out to be different than others. I haven't told her about the figure that fell on my balcony last night.

She sighs, " Well, maybe ..you right. Any ways me and Kristoff are going to the mountains. "

" Okay wait have you eaten any breakfast? " I ask her.

She nods and goes away. I guess I wasn't joining them for breakfast this morning. I go and eat I felt lonely no one to eat with, Olaf was eventually with Sven outside, And I bet Kristoff and Anna were having fun exploring in the mountains, Maybe I should find someone to interact with. I took a deep breath - thinking about what Anna say maybe I shouldn't find a love one, but maybe just a friend I could finally interact with. I look at my window seeing it snow. I walked near at my window seeing the snow fall lightly the designs were beautiful. I hear a thud on my kitchen, I suddenly pause, I walk slowly to my Kitchen opening the door carefully, nothing was there, what was going around my head! It's been like this for the past few days. I slowly sit down on the floor leaning on my door - my eyes widen - then something touches my back. I turn around seeing no one.

I take a deep breath was it just my mind should I ask the trolls again to ask what was going on between me and my mind. I go outside running in the woods, finding Kristoff's love expert family...

" ..Hello.." I stutter. looking around me.

Pabbie wakes up, " Oh, Hello there Elsa. "

I smile and wave, " I need help. "

Pabbie wakes up Bulda and Cliff, " Well what is it? "

" My mind has been going crazy for the past few days, I've been feeling seeing things, is my mind going crazy? " I ask them looking worried

They start to feel my head gently, " No nothing is wrong your mind is perfect as human. " They tell me.

Glad I wasn't going crazy but what was it? " Thank you so much. " I bow and walk away, my head seems to be perfectly fine.

I walk back to my castle at Arendelle, I lay down on my bed maybe If I take a long nice nap everything will be back to normal. I wake up for a few minutes, my head felt heavy. I look around my room, I walk down stairs seeing no one there.

* * *

**Again I know it's short but don't worry next chapter will be longer than this! Hehehe I had to restart making chapter 2 because it reloaded and yeah. Sucks xD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Interact

**It's Saturday night! I wanna make my story a soon as possible, - been obsessed lately. BTW forgot to do the Answer to my reviews. **

**Iris J.F. : Thank you, I didn't know what to start with, So I might as well start with the ice castle. And I've been obsessed with Jelsa for 1 month, they are 2 cute :) And thank you for the good luck, meant a lot lot lot lot lot to me! I actually didn't stress on the test, so it was a good help :D**

* * *

For a couple of hours my head felt fine, I decided to go outside from the palace, being here alone was boring felt like I was isolated...again. I walked outside seeing children play with the snow I'm glad they were having fun - I sat down on the near by bench, a couple of minutes I see this trail of ice and snow on the ground I lift at my feet cause of the slippery ice coming through, I look at the children and I don't see them seeing what I saw, I stood up chasing the trail of snow I walked inside the forest, it was leading to my ice castle so it shouldn't be hard to go back to Arendelle, I stopped by the pine trees surrounding me, I deep roughly and my heart was pumping fast.

I look around me, " Not again, Just please who ever you are just show up! I'm...I'm no...not scared of you! Just please. " I beg, I was tired of this nonsense I just wanted to live a normal life! Everything felt fine until this day came up, I sat down on the snow, crying and begging I wanted everything to go away. I looked up seeing a detailed snow flake, it melted on the ground, then a hand popped out of no where, was it Anna?

I placed my hand on top of her or his hand, he or she helped my up, I suddenly see a boy, with a blue detail flake sweater, and brown pants almost up to his shins, and he was wearing some kind of stick? Staff perhaps? But I felt like I knew him before? but It looked like he wasn't in Arendelle that's for sure.

I look at him he wasn't talking at all or moving but our hands were still touching together, I look at it pulling away. "...Who...are you? " I stutter.

He looks at me, he smirks, " No thank you?...any ways the name is Jack Frost. " He bows to me.

I bow to him also, "...Sorry, but thank you, I guess it was just stupid to lay on the snow crying..." I murmur staring at the ground, I rub my arms feeling embarrassed.

He places his hand on top of my shoulder, I look at his detailed blue eyes. " Your welcome, and it wasn't that stupid, what are you doing in here any way, a queen should never leave her village alone. "

"...Well I saw a trail of ice coming through but...I just lost it, my mind is been going crazy lately, wait aren't you cold? " I tell him, all he was wearing was a sweater.

He crosses his arms, " Cold? Did I ever tell you I was a guardian? " He tells me.

A guardian? Is that even real Oh no I'm going crazy again. " Please, stop it! Your not real nothing is real. "

He puts my chin up, " I'm real, I'll prove it that I'm a guardian. " He grabs my hand and the next thing I knew was we were flying in the sky, I hold on his hand tightly, I was closing my eyes tightly, he was a guardian, I can't believe it! Then he speeds up going straight down to the ground.

I was glad we landed safely, "..So your a guardian and your real what else can you do? " I ask him.

He pulls his hand out and makes a snow flake out of his hand, " I'm a Guardian who can make it snow, turn things out of snow. Believe it or not, I made it snow in Arendelle.

My eyes widen, he was just like me! Like me! Was Lord giving me a chance? I was fascinated by him, " Your just like me expect a male version? Haha "

He leans on his stick, " Like you? look at you, you must be dying to go inside cause of wearing that dress, and you can't even make it snow your just a mortal. "

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, I pull my hands up making ice floor beneath us on the ground and I made ice sculptures. " You believe me now? "

He eyes widened also, " Wait? Whu - how - come? You? uh. " He kept on muttering, I can tell he was impressed.

" I was born with it. " I told him.

He looks at me, " What's the story? "

" Story? " I look confuse.

He sits down on the snow, so did I, " C'mon every one has a story. " He smiles. " If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. "

I nod, "..Me and my sister, used to be so close...until one awful night I...I...struck her and..I...just...may we skip my story? " I look at him with tears on my eyes falling. He looks guilty at me.

He nods, " My story started when I was picked by man in moon. I suddenly became a guardian, and I disagreed with it, then this guy named boogey man known as Pitch, came to ruin the earth, the story is too long. " He draws a snow flake on the snow.

" Your life seems to be fine, " I tell him.

He looks at me, " Why? isn't your life fine? " He asks me.

I look at him, " I keep on seeing and feeling things! I'm going crazy. " I tell him.

He starts laughing, " Oh That was me, ahaha Last night I was roaming around the ball room haha, then next I dropped on your balcony then I went to grab a piece of blue berry on your kitchen so...yeah. "

" It was you the whole time?! God damn it, I've been going crazy why didn't you tell me? " I yell at him in anger.

" Okay, Okay I'm sorry, you know it's fun to play tricks on a person, I'm glad I met you, " He looks at me looking innocent, he seems to be not bad at all, I guess I finally found someone I can interact with.

I smile, "...By the way my name's Elsa, I want to know about more of you, you seem fascinating. "

He looks at me raising an eyebrow, " Fascinating? haha I'm more fascinating. " He pulls my hand and we start to fly through the sky, this time I wasn't scared, I felt safe with him, even though I met him I felt like I knew him before, something strange was around here but in a good way. Is this what having a friend feels like? I agree with Anna having someone to Interact with felt an amazing feeling. I can't wait to show him to Anna.

* * *

**Short? Long? Yes no maybe so? Okay so I hope you like chapter 3, I was in a rush! I just didn't know how they should meet so I thought maybe in a forest. I love Jelsa #Jelsaporebs. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Story

**Sorry For Long Update! I didn't know what should happen in Chapter 4, :(**

* * *

We flew higher almost the same level as the clouds, it was my first time feeling the clouds, they feel soft but not as fluffy as you think, it's softer than cotton candy. The air seems to be less windy up here than down there in Arendelle. This time I wasn't holding his hand, My arms were around his neck and shoulder but gently for him not to " Choke " If guardians " Do " choke. He decided that I should be on top instead of floating from the bottom. The sun seemed to be shining way to bright, so I had to always close my eyes. How could Jack survive this? Haha. We start to fly down. The air get's windier by the time we float down, but we decided to fly down somewhere no one could see us fly, he also told me if you don't believe in a guardian you won't see that guardian..kinda sad for Jack, I wonder if he really is happy in the inside same as the outside?

We hide from the white wall, Jack throws a snowball on one of the guards, immediately the guards seems to enjoy throwing snowballs at others it was Jack's kind of speciality. I admit it was kind of funny seeing the guard act like an immature adult. I started to throw some snowballs too but instead I threw at the people in the ship. It was hilarious seeing them being hit by tons of snow. The worst part was when I got caught by one of the guards. Next thing I knew Jack was throwing snowballs in my palace it didn't take me long enough to get rid of it, then there's the awful part he froze everything upstairs, he kept on adding while I kept on erasing, took me about 5 - 9 minutes to notice Jack was gone or was he?

I hear giggling at the back of my kitchen wall, Obviously it's Jack. " Jack! " I turned around and struck ice on the wall, noticing it was Anna.

Anna came out giggling almost confused by what I said, "Who's Jack? " She questioned, she came by late.

My body felt tingly I guess Jack was right..people barely knew him, " Jack?! I meant to say Anna, I guess a random name appeared in my head. " I Lie, maybe it's not the time to tell Anna about Jack. I look up seeing Jack sitting by the pole.

Anna looks up where I was looking, "What's wrong Elsa? Is there something upstairs? " Anna asks me, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I shaked my head, and changed the topic, " Nothing, So how was the mountains? " I smile unfreezing everything, before Anna could ask what happened, If I say I froze everything she might think my powers are out of control.

She hangs her coat by the hook, "It was amazing, I also learned how to get ice blocks, well Kinda. " She kneels down by the fire place to warm up.

" Anna had trouble for first couple of hours collecting ice. " Kristoff filled in.

I giggle, "Well maybe next time I could join you guys. " I smile, seems fun to go collect ice and be with my sister at least.

Anna nods her head so does Kristoff, but it seems like I will interfere with there relationship and I want Anna to be at least with a guy when she's growing up. Silence was between with the four of us.

I break the silence, " If you need me I'm going up in my room, " I murmur, I walk upstairs seeing Kristoff and Anna cuddling each other. I see Jack looking at me sad I guess? I walk inside my room sitting on my bed, I see Jack standing by the balcony door, I look up seeing him.

He walks up to me. "So I'm guessing that's your sister? " Jack tells me.

I nod and look away from his eyes, I remember the pain that caused a long time ago, a tear falls from my eyes, I wipe it away - why was this moment so sad? I feel so embarrassed to see Jack seeing me like this! I'm not a queen that I should be.

" You know I had a sister too, brown hair, brown eyes. " He tells me.

I look at him, " What's the story? " I ask him.

He lays his head on his hand, " I never knew her name but, she was the reason why I became a guardian. I used to be full of jokes - I make everyone laugh, never had problems, " He sighs, he looked sad although. " One day we were ice skating it was a horrible situation to be in, while ice skating the ice were cracking under her feet, she was scared I saw fear in her...somehow I used fun to save her " He chuckles " I saved her, and I fell in the deep cold water. "

Our stories were kinda related, " Is she still alive? " I asked him.

He looks at me raising an eyebrow. " Alive? I lived for more than 300 years, I'm pretty sure she's dead, gone. " He told me, I saw tears in his eyes.

" My story.." I murmured. Looking at my blanket holding on tight to it, I was ready to tell him what happened.

He looked at me, " You ready to tell me? "

I nod, " One night, me and my sister was playing with snow, she jumped by hill and hill that I made, she went too fast I couldn't keep on that I slipped and fell, I struck my powers on her head, and she had a streak of white hair on her cause of my powers! We dashed to this trolls, and now Anna can't remember what happened that night - that was the only thing she won't remember. One of the trolls said my powers could get out of control...and.." I paused, " I isolated myself...my powers did get out of control, I didn't know what to do! I never wanted my sister to be hurt, now that everything's fine it's still not! " My voice started to get angrier, memories of pain were in my head I forgot I was talking to Jack, I covered my head with my hands wanting those pain of memories to be gone, but it just won't. Jack held on to my wrist.

" It's Okay, don't worry - I may not know about your sister but I'm sure everything is fine now. " Jack tells me, he looks right me in the eye, my body stopped panicking and I calmed down.

But tears were still falling down on my cheeks, " You're right..maybe..maybe I should just forget everything, " I wipe my tears away, it didn't make me feel any better telling him what happened, but it was nice for him to listen what my problem was.

I stand up from my bed, " I will just go and grab dinner, do you want some? I could get some. "

He shakes his head, " No thanks, guardian's don't really eat. " Shocking facts came to me, interesting guardians don't really eat.

" Okay." I walk away from my bedroom, I walk down stairs seeing Anna and Kristoff preparing dinner.

Anna see's me walking down, " Elsa! Let's eat now. Dinners ready. " She yelled,

I smile at her, " Ok..What's for dinner? " I ask them. I can smell something quite delightful.

I see blue berry pie, cake, soup, wine, chicken, omelette, and more. " Wow! It looks delicious! Let's dig in. " The food looked very delicious...since it was coronation night the chef had prepare something I liked. Anna, Kristoff, and me ate almost all of it.

As always I was the first one to finish, " I will be going up stairs. "

" Okay " Anna says, chewing the inside of the chicken.

I open the door seeing no one, it was dark, but hear voices outside of my balcony. I walk outside seeing Jack with...Olaf! They were talking right in front of me.

" Oh Hi Elsa! " Olaf says, with enthusiasm.

I point at Olaf and Jack, " You...How?...Talk...See?! " I stutter, words weren't coming outside of my mouth properly, but seeing Jack and Olaf talk together? How could Olaf see Jack?

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you wait. I appreciate for your comments! I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. I just had no idea for what to write for Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

**Chapter 5 is here. **

* * *

I guess I shouldn't over react to what I'm seeing, I mean Olaf is a snowman, It's not that a big of a deal. I guess I just don't know what to say - what if he tells Anna then what if Anna thinks it's ridiculous, to have a friend that's a guardian..I don't know what I'm thinking. I take a big deep breath.

" Olaf, I see you've met Jack. " I say, to Olaf acting normal as if nothing was strange.

He nods, " Yes - he told me everything! " Olaf Chuckles, thank goodness I don't have to explain to Olaf.

Jack stands up and laughs, "You created him? " He asks laughing.

I nod, " I did.." I pat Olaf's head, sitting down by my bed.

" So did you tell Anna, I should go and tell her about Jack! " Olaf starts opening my bedroom door yelling, " ELSA HAS A NEW FRIEND! "

My eyes widen, I knew that this moment was going to happen, I grab Olaf and saw Anna running to my room. I see Olaf and Jack laughing at me! Anna opens the door.

" Elsa! " She yells, smiling with kind eyes.

I curl up my hands on my chest. "A-Anna." I stutter looking at her eyes, I see Jack just giggling at me.

" So I heard Olaf, saying you have a new friend! Well who is it? " She steps inside my room sitting on my bed, lucky thing she wasn't sitting on Jack.

I shake my head, " No.." I feel guilty lying to my sister, I saw her pout looking sad, I guess the truth just had to come out. "The Truth is I do have...a...fr..friend. " I mumble looking at the ground, tapping it with my shoe.

Anna came running to me hugging me tight! I see her smile widen it was the same smile when I unfroze Arendelle, I'm happy I told her the truth, I hug her back.

She points at me, " I knew it you were talking to someone last night! " She tells me.

" No, I just met Jack today this afternoon. " I tell her.

She walked around looking suspicious " I knew it! Jack! That's why you said Jack, hmp. Well where is he? " She says, The hardest part was for her to listen and believe, silence was between in my room. I stare at Jack, then look at Anna.

I place my hand on her shoulders, " Anna, my friend is a guardian. The only way to see him is you have to believe in him. " I look at her right in the eye.

Silence was here again, then she laughs, she tells me to stop lying but I wasn't, She laughed too hard - Kristoff woke up from the guest room, confused about Anna, Kristoff walked in seeing us. I look at Jack - he looked sad, I felt like I knew what he was feeling. I took and Placed Anna in the middle of my room, I told Anna to see and listen, I say to Jack to throw a snowball at her, I tell Anna to look at me. She suddenly get's hit by a snowball.

" Ow, Elsa why'd you - wait..a if you there then snowball hits me here..." She looked beside her, seeing Jack carrying a snowball and leaning on his Staff.

" Can you see him now? " I ask Anna.

Anna looks back and forth and hugs me, " I'm so sorry Elsa I didn't believe you, I can see him now, but is he like a ghost or somethin' cause I'm really freaking out right now. " She laughs.

I laugh, I tell her to sit down..it took 24 minutes for Kristoff to notice Jack Frost, We told Anna everything. She seems to be shocked and impressed, she told me

" So guardian ey? Do you work alone? " Anna stares at him interested, she's been fascinated by myths and creatures when she was young.

Jack sit's down while floating in mid air, " Well there's 5 of us including me, there's North - Santa Claus - " Before Jack could finish his sentence, Anna got all excited.

" Santa Claus! Weeeeh! " She squeaked happily.

Jack's face raised an eyebrow. " Uhm, Kay? Well North is not what you think, he has tattoos written on his arms naughty and nice turns out I hold the record of naughty! He has a long beard, his place is huge full of toys incredible toys perhaps? Instead of elves working for him, Yetis! work for him, I know one named Phil - I've been busting in that place for years but go busted also he has kind of a Russian accenct. " He laughs, the way he talks about seems very fascinating - he seems to have a fun life. " Then there's Toothiana known as the Tooth Fairy! Somehow she's obsessed with my teeth literally, she's okay...but I think she has a crush on me...and then she has these little fairies cute actually. " He's face turns red - it's funny, " My close friend is Sandy, the sandman - who makes incredible dreams to all the people in the earth. It's interesting how he makes it, - he can't talk at all..but hey he's not bad at all. Maybe I'll show you guys the dreams next time. " See the dreams? I feel like I'm in heaven! I mean Jack has such an amazing life - I'm affording to change my life with him...I don't mean by my life is ugly or anything but it's just that - He's life seems so free.

" Then there's real annoying, real full of himself - Bunnymund known as the Easter Bunny, I call him cotton tail! He's grumpy, annoying, a kangaroo I like to say, mean, hairy...but our friendship works out - hope so. " He murmurs.

Anna walks up to him, with a wide smile, " I can't believe it! You - and my sister, yes! My sister can finally interact with someone! And the guardians...I knew they were real! I'd like to see them. "

" So is that all the guardians? " Kristoff asks.

Jack points out, " No..there is one but he's not really a guardian more like a bad boy...he's name is Pitch, Pitch Black..known as the boogeyman..he killed Sandy, but lucky thing Sandy was alive. He was sometimes who change good dreams to bad dreams - that's why 5 of us are in charge of the little kids to protect them and..maybe sometimes grown up also."

I look at Anna she seems sleepy, I pat her shoulder and she looks at me, I tell her to go to sleep..she didn't want to but I told her she had to...and Kristoff went back to sleep also, It was just me and Jack, Olaf had left already. I look at Jack smiling as Anna and Kristoff walks away. "Must be nice to be seen huh? " I look at him, smiling.

He nods, " So I better get going, " He tells me, he walks out the balcony..I follow him.

" Where are you going? " I ask him, was he going back to Norths place?

He turns around to see me, " I have some duties to do...it's a guardian's job. " He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, " I wanted to ask him if he was going back, but it seems like I was too obsessed with him..which I'm not, I walk back inside my room.

" I'll come back here tomorrow, " He mumbles, I turn around looking at the sky, seeing him fly. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jack Frost,I say in my mind. I go on my bed and went back to sleep...something bothered me how I knew Jack Frost before.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pitch Black

**Chapter 6 is here!**

* * *

_" Why do you look so lonely? " A strange man asks me, he sat beside me on my couch..it seems like we were back in the past when I was young_

_I look at him with sad eyes, " I have no body..I'm all alone. " I tell him, looking down by the window._

_He places he's hand on my shoulder, " Hey you wanna play a game? " He asks me smiling with such kind eyes,._

_I nod._

_" What's your name? " He asks me while walking through the halls,_

_I look at him, because he was tall, " My name's Elsa, and you? "_

_He kneels down, " My names.."_

I woke up hearing the bells of the church, they were loud most of the times, I rub the soreness from my eyes - seems like I slept to late from last night. My dreams were different than before..I felt like it happened before I guess dreams are dreams, I get up taking a warm bath it felt relaxing, I go and change into my blue, purple silky dress. I see Jack on the balcony exploring around - I totally forgot he was coming. I walk to the balcony.

" Welcome back, Jack. " I smile, slowly walking around the balcony, I lean taking a closer look of the people in Arendelle.

He looks at me with his hands in his blue sweater pocket, " Thank you, Interesting palace..quite big actually. " He smirks.

I smile just a bit, I walk to him closer, " You want to take a tour perhaps? " I ask him, raising my eyebrow while crossing my arms.

He looks at me, " Maybe..." He shrugs.

I take his hand and pull it outside of my room, " C'mon! You may have seen the ball room and my bedroom but there's more to it! " I feel excited of what his reaction is going to be. We walk pass by Anna's room to show the portrait of my mom and dad's picture.

I hear the opening of an open door noticing it was my dear sister Anna, " Good morning Anna. " I say.

She screams in excitement, and she smiles wide, She points at Jack jumping, " I knew it, it wasn't a dream! " She yells.

Jack laughs, so did I - I seem pretty happy that Anna's happy.

Anna walks forward to us, " So what's going around here? " She mutters pointing at the ground.

" I'm giving Jack a tour of our palace. " I tell her.

Anna looks at Jack, " Okay! "

One of the guards pass by, " Queen Elsa, May I talk to you? " He tell me.

I look confuse this has been the first time I was ever needed to be talk. I look at Anna her smile fades away, I nod. " Take Jack for a tour " I Whisper to Anna.

Me and Edward ( The Guard ) Walks down he seems to be needing something important, " Queen Elsa, Arendelle is in deep danger. "

The voice I hear inside my head was shocking actually, I was speechless, " Da..danger? " I stutter, I look at the wall with my eyes wide open. I look at Edward. " What do you mean danger? " I tell him confused.

He leans to my ear, " Black mists are everywhere, ships are drowning..waters are turning pitch black! Worst of all skies get dark from time to time! People are having nightmares! Complaining. " He whispers in my ear.

I look at him, " I don't get it...But I'm the queen! Leave it all to me..it's my responsibility to take care of Arendelle, instead of closing the gates, close Arendelle! We need to make this town safe and secure..get all the possible guards, and tell them to guard Arendelle..close down the ships and no more swimming! Make sure people have lights in each house also every house has to have guards. Don't tell anyone about this. " I knew I took to seriously but Arendelle is need to be safe.

I yelled at him, I walked worriedly while he saluted, I never know why things could happen! I go up seeing Jack and Anna looking worried about me, I look away and walk to my room.

" Wait! " Anna yells.

I look back at her, " What? "

She walks to me, " You're closing Arendelle? " She looked like she was about to cry.

" Anna, Arendelle is in deep danger! " I yell, I knew how much she loved the outside of the world but I wanted everyone to be safe.

"..But we can fix it together! Like what we always do..." A tear gently falls from her cheek.

I see Kristoff coming out of his room, " What's with the yelling?! " Kristoff mumbles.

Anna looks at him, " Elsa's closing Arendelle! "

" It's for our own good. " I tell them.

Jack seems to be confused about everything, " Okay...I don't know much about Arendelle but what's wrong with it? "

I take step back, " I'm sorry Anna but we have to do it..." I walk to my room shutting the door, I hear her sob outside yelling so loud..I felt terrible looking the bad person in front of Jack and Kristoff. I sit leaning down on my door, I never wanted to hurt her.

I look at Jack coming out from the balcony, " Elsa, you okay? " he sits down beside me.

I shake my head crying, " I just have to close Arendelle. I care about Anna! I never wanted to hurt her. "

He softly touches my cheeks gently wiping my tears away, " It's alright, don't cry...just tell me what happened. "

I pull away his hands, but still holding it, " Arendelle, is in deep danger, it has black mists everywhere, dark water and drowning ships...people have nightmares complaining. " I murmur.

I see him mumbling in confused then he looks at me, " Pitch! Pitch Black! It's him! " He yells in anger. He grabs my two hands holding them.

" Pitch Black..but why would he do that? " I ask in curiosity.

He walks back and forth scratching his head, " He's Alive? Pitch wants something in Arendelle! Oh no...what if he knew I was here...Elsa You have to close Arendelle now! " He yells in serious.

" I did, but I don't get it why Arendelle! " I asked everything seemed to be puzzled.

He looks at me, " He wants me, you see a long time ago he asked me to join him, I disagreed..he got mad and wanted revenge but I thought we got rid of him for good! " He panicked, " Elsa whatever you do...if you see a shadow that's not supposed to be there..don't go in or even look! " He whispers.

I nod, " Where's Anna? " I asked him, the sob seemed to sob.

" She's out there, I'll tell her everything..You make sure Arendelle is safe. " He rushes out of my room opening the door, I walk quickly outside seeing the guards.

I may not know Pitch Black..but I know I'll get rid of him! He will not destroy Arendelle, no matter what happens, I walk inside of the castle.

Anna rushes to me hugging me tight, " I'm so sorry Elsa! I didn't know that Arendelle was in a serious situation! " She cries.

I hug her back, " It's okay, It's not your fault. "

Jack walks closer, " So, I guess your sisters again, "

I roll my eyes, " Anna promise me to never ever leave Arendelle for awhile...Pitch is out there. " I mumble.

* * *

**I know that I feel like I'm rushing but...Don't worry**


	7. Chapter 7 - Black Mists

" I guess I have to warn the guardians about Pitch, " He mumbles.

I pull away from Anna's hug, " Okay...and be careful, Pitch is out there. " I tell him worried.

" Pfft, I'm a guardian - The one who needs to be careful is you guys! Remember step away from weird shadows. " He smirks, I laugh..then he flies off the balcony going up in the sky, Jack seemed to be calm but this was my first, I didn't know why things could happen so quickly me and Jack just met!

Anna looks at me worried, " What's wrong Elsa? " She asks me.

I shake my head, " Nothing...I'll just get some sleep. " My head was feeling heavy again, I look at the window glad enough to see the sun is shining.

* * *

Jack's Point of View 

I fly in the sky, seeing the sun shine bright, I fly over to North pole, and busted in the Norths place.

" Pitch Is Back! " I yell.

Toothiana looks at me, I can tell she already knew, I sit down on the table, " Jack...he's ruining kids dreams! He's getting more powerful. " She pouts.

I see bunnymund repairing his boomerang seems like he got in another fight with Sophie, well not like a serious fight more like a friend fight, I guess? " You've been gone long enough! " He says in an angry voice.

I walk forward " I was just..." I pause, I guess telling them that I was hanging with a girl isn't important for them. I walk back to the table sitting.

He points at me with he's boomerang, " I was just what?!... Look at you! Can't even say the truth..nose nipper, " He chuckles.

" It's none of your business! " I yell at him

Toothiana walks in between of us, " Stop it! You guys are acting like a bunch of kids, even when Pitch is back coming for revenge! Am I the only one to stop this fight! " Toothiana yells.

There was silence " Tooth's right! If Pitch back, then we come back to get him for good, " North comes in telling us.

" I'll be going somewhere, " I tell them, I fly away from Norths place flying over to Arendelle "

* * *

Back to Elsa's point of view

_" Nice name! " I tell him, We walk over and play with my dolls. _

_He comes and scruffs my hair. " So Elsa, how old are you? " He asks me. _

_" I'm 7 years old. " I tell him. _

_He seems to be fascinated about me. I laugh. _

I woke up hearing voices inside my head, and for a few minutes they were gone - there we go again my dreams were different..I never knew who was in my dreams, it didn't seem to be a nightmare. The sky was dark, seemed like I slept too long, I go downstairs seeing Jack and Anna talking together.

" Elsa! " She waves at me.

" Hi Anna, Hi Jack. " I say in weakness.

Jack scruffs his hair, " I don't even know how were going to make this work! " He yells.

I look at them confused, " What's not going to work? " I ask.

Anna looks at me sad, " He doesn't know how to defeat Pitch again..." Anna explains to me.

I place my hand on Jack's shoulder, " But you defeated him before? Didn't you? "

He sits down, scratching the back of his head, " I did..just that...he knows where I am...He could attack me any time any soon. " He murmurs.

I sit down also, Anna starts to think, " Where do you think Kristoff is? " She asks.

" He never came out of his room this morning? " I ask Anna, Kristoff hasn't been talking to us lately.

"..He..did, but lately after lunch he didn't come back.." Anna started to feel goosebumps and rushes to the guest room.

Me and Jack quickly follow her..she screams in loudness.

" Ahhhh! " Anna sobs laying on the floor.

I look up seeing a man with black hair and a black dress...I stare at Jack seeing him pointing his staff at the man and I figured it out it was Pitch..he was carrying Kristoff.

" Pitch! " Jack yells.

" Jack..Frost...Aren't you glad I'm back? " He roams around Jack. Jack strucks him, but Pitch dodges the strike, " Tsk, Tsk..naughty naughty boy..." He flicks Jacks hair.

" No one was glad that you came back! " Jack said in an anger voice.

" Who are you? and give Kristoff Back! You...you ugly piece of black man! " Anna screams, her sentence was although funny but it wasn't time to joke.

I pat Anna's back tears fell down heavily from her eyes...The memory came back when I hurted her.. and I knew what she was feeling, I look at Pitch in anger and struck him with my ice powers, he was pushed on the wall. " Oh? A new..guardian perhaps? " He looks like he had a plan.

" She's not a guardian..and don't even think about hurting them! " Jack says.

Pitch walks around us, " Don't worry..I won't hurt them but I will make sure what they deserve..." He disappears with Kristoff and all the black mist came off. Anna cries even more, Jack looks at us.

" I Hate That guy! We need to make sure he doesn't come back! He took Pitch. " Anna throws a vase on the wall.

Jack throws his staff, " This is all my fault! I'm sorry.."

I shake my head, " No..No it's not! Jack we are going to get Kristoff back and we are going to make sure Pitch doesn't come back! " I didn't have a plan but I'll do to make sure nothing bad goes wrong.

Jack looks at me in confuse, " So you have a plan? "

" No..but we will. " I put Anna back to bed, she cried a lot..I made sure Olaf and Sven was with her, also a guard, guarding outside and inside. Me and Jack walks outside of the palace.

I sit down by the stairs, " He wanted us to deserve something...what does he mean by that? " I ask it was the last sentence I heard.

Jack looks at me quickly, " Oh No! He..he's coming back somehow somewhere! He wants something.."

I pull tighter on my dress, " What does he want?! " I say in anger.

Jack scruffs his hair. " I don't know but I'll figure it out.."

* * *

**Short Chapter..? Well it's night time so..I have to sleep soon! When I just posted chapter 6..like on friday? I already got 11 followers and 5 favourites! Thank YOU! I'm really glad..thank you so much...Please don't think I'm going quickly...just don't worry :D By the way...have a great week. I might be busy so I might not be able to post that much...#Jelsa #Pitchhater #Kristanna Lol but mostly #JELSA**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ice Power

" So where do you think Pitch brought Kristoff? " I asked Jack, if he knew a lot of Pitch maybe he knows he's spot.

He sighs, " I'm pretty sure at his lair..." He pulls back his hair trying to think of ideas.

I look at him pretty confuse. " Well why don't we go?! " I tell him, I stand up.

He grabs my hand before I could go to the gates, " Too dangerous Pitch has nightmares that guards his palace...and things will get hardier for us. "

I Pout and sit back down..I look at Jack he's never been serious like this since I met him. "...Is guardian being hard? " I ask him, being a guardian looked fun but the way I see Jack, he seems to have problems and I feel bad how he's not with the other guardians..It's kinda sad.

He puts his chin on his knee and plays with snow, " Used to be..but it's not that bad at all..." He smiles.

I look at him, I know that he was sad deep down inside..I never knew why he would force such a thing, I just wish I could get this over with..I look away from his smile and look at the sky. " Do you think I have a chance of being guardian? " I didn't know why I would ask such a weird question! I don't even think I have a chance of being a guardian! I'm useless.

He smiles, " Yeah, I mean you seem to be over protected about Arendelle and your sister, ever since your parents died.." I hear his sentence..I never told him about my parents dying, how did he know?

" How did you know my parents died? I never told you? " I tell him

He looks at me, " I just took a guess.." He murmured.

It was about midnight, He told me he has to go make it snow in somewhere else, I smile..he flies away while waving, I go back to check Anna..she seems to be fine - I go to my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_" I wish that you could meet my sister Anna! " I tell him. _

_He scruffs my hair smiling, " I do too, "_

_I hug him as if he was someone special to me, He hugs me back in shock. _

_" Are you going somewhere? " I ask him, He nods and I blink my eyes seeing him disappear. _

_Now everyday and then he would visit me. _

I wake up, again the dreams were like a story, it would continue in my head over and over again..somehow my dreams were actually quite different I'm glad Pitch wasn't controlling it. I go to Anna's room seeing her fall asleep. I didn't wanna wake her up she might panick again..I hate to see Anna in pain.

I turn around seeing Jack in front of me. " Oh..you scared me! " I tell him, placing my hands on my chest breathing heavily.

He laughs and turns to his side, " Lucky enough it wasn't Pitch, "

I giggle, " Oh boy! " We walk to the ball room.

I was tired of this nonsense I wanted to just be with someone that I actually can interact with! But, Pitch had to ruin everything, Anna's in Pain! Kristoff's in danger! Jack is apparently hiding his fear and sadness most of all Arendelle is in danger! My hands tightened on my dress, I was mad and just wanted to make sure Pitch goes away! I wouldn't blame Jack for this problem and I'm actually glad his helping us but this was my duty not his. I look at Jack he's still amazed about the details he tells me how he likes the red curtains he said something about being velvety? And most of all he was amazed by the lights - cause of the crystals hanging above shining. He touches the window with frost spreading around.

" Elsa something wrong? " He asks me.

I snap out of my thoughts. What was I thinking! Looking at him while thinking of this things! " Nothing..why? " I look away and walk around the ball room.

" You seem to look sad..I already about the Pitch problem but, was there something else bothering you? " He asks me.

I shake my head, " Of course not! " I fake a smile and turn my head to the window, I see the snow fall heavily and the snowflakes so detailes.

He places his hand on my shoulder, " Elsa, I know something's bothering you. " He stands in front of me not too close.

I look at him, wanting tears to burst out..but he'll just think I'm a wimp! I can't be a queen if I'm like this, " Nothings bothering me Jack! " I playfully push his shoulder and sit down on the chair.

He uses his staff as a hockey and makes the ball room floor look like a skating rink. " Not bad, " I tell him. " Could've done better. " I smile.

" Okay, lets see how you do it. " He disappears the ice.

I walk in the middle of the ball room and look at him, " You ready? " He nods I can tell he was thinking about me failing, I pull on my dress and pull it higher for my foot to reach out, I take one big step on my right foot and ice re-appeared on the floor. I know he was the spirit of the snow but he literally fell.

He stood up brushing the snow of his knee, " Okay! If you wanna play..let's play. " He smirks, he throws thousands of snowball at me..but I dodge every each one of 'em.

I reach out my hands pulling them higher to make a tiny ice floor higher so I could reach Jack, I make one path around the ball room. He keeps on mocking me how I can't fly. I point out to the door, " Hey look! " He looks and I throw a snowball it at his face, this time this snowball was huge! He falls brushing off the snow in his hair.

" Ey! That's not fair. " He points at me.

I stuck my tongue out, laughing so does he. " I guess girls are impressive at snow games! " I smile at him, brushing snow off my clothing.

" Well, Well, who do we have here.." I hear a voice of an Australian accent, I look at the door seeing large ears, mostly furry and he had some kind of boomerang he looked although as a bunny.

" Not again.." I look at Jack seeing him, I figured it out it was the Easter bunny, - bunnymund.

Bunnymund steps closer, " Who's this girl with ya? " He asks Jack.

" I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, " I tell him, I didn't want Jack to do all the explaining.

Bunnymund looks at Jack, " Oh I see another...person who could see you Jack..nipper. "

" Excuse me, Jack Frost is his name..." I tell him, crossing my arms.

Jack walks in, " What are you doing here? " He points at Bunnymund with his staff.

" Pulling you back to Norths Place, we need you well _they_ need you..." He explains.

Jack steps back, " Pfft, your just jealous because I'm just that powerful. "

Bunnymund crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, " Oh please, I would've say your the least, Powerful ice maker. "

Jack raises an eyebrow, " Okay! But, I do know one person who is a powerful ice maker just like me. " He looks at me.

Bunnymund points at me, " Her? "

I curl my hands on my chest, " Me..me? " I know that I have ice power..but he thinks I'm just powerful as him? Well I guess it's time to prove Bunnymund something.

Jack nods, " Yeah you. "

* * *

**Hopey you likey! Valentines day is almost coming :) Not really a romance person..I'm not in to those *kiss kiss* Mwuah Mwuah...lol I would say I'm only into Jelsa ahaha...(Loner) Hahaha. Thank you for the followers meant a lot to me! Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Sister in Danger

" I bet she can't even make one snowball! " Bunnymund mocks me.

I raise an eyebrow, " Come with me, " I secretly unfreeze the snow of the ball room. Jack and Bunnymund follows me arguing the whole time.

We go in the middle of the forest but with huge space around us, I nod at Jack. I pull my hands higher creating ice floor up high. I look at Bunnymund he was freaking out and looking around, I make walls around us, and an amazing ceiling with a detailed Chandler. It wasn't like my ice-castle but, it was the closest I could get. I reach my hands out and turn around to make the floor slippery - laughing at Bunnymund slipping.

He walks around exploring, "...Pfft...okay...so she's an ice person.." He mutters.

Jack laughs, " Told you, nice Elsa, not bad.." He winks at me.

I look away from his face, what was with that wink? " Thank you.." I smile.

" Still better than Jack Frost. " Bunnymund mumbles.

I see Jack frost pushing Bunnymund on the floor.

" Okay! Okay, game time is over..I gotta unfreeze the ice-castle. " They walk outside trying to push off each other, I put my hands down to make the castle go away, Bunnymund wasn't so bad..I think? I'm glad I'm getting to meet the guardians I wonder who's next.

Bunnymund turns around pointing at Jack Frost, " You nose nipper, still need to come with us. "

Jack Frost puts his head down nodding but his eyes were up, " Fine, Hey what if Elsa comes? "

I look at them in shock, " Me come? " I ask in confuse.

Bunnymund shakes his head, " No..No..we can't bring a mortal to Norths Place! Plus it's none of her business to be in our problem. "

" It actually is my business. Arendelle is in deep danger..and it's my job to protect it.." I explain to him.

Bunnymund turns around, " So? "

" Pitch is destroying Arendelle! He is ruining everyone's dreams! I'm pretty sure next he's going to destroy every each continent in the next past few years! " I point at him in anger.

Jack walks in, " Elsa's right..People could get so worried they might even not think about Easter. " Jack says.

Silence was between the 3 of us, Bunnymund looks back an forth. " Fine! You can come, but it's not my duty if you get in trouble..So you Jack have to explain to North why a mortal is there.."

Jack nods, I'm so excited to actually meet the guardians! I can't believe it what was in front of my eyes! Bunnymund throws some kind of sphere on the ground, it creates a portal, Bunnymund hops in.

" Wai...wait were going in there? " I stutter, taking a step back, It was actually my first time trying something this strange.

Jack nods, and grabs my hand we go towards the Portal and I fall on a soft red carpet. I stand up brushing of dust on my dress. I see little elves, with there red pointy hats with ringing bells quite cute actually. They stare at me, I knew I was a mortal but am I not allowed to be here? I stand up gently rubbing my arms..I walk to Jack and stay close to him I'm not sure If I fit in this place.

I see a tall man with a long gray beard I'm guessing it's North? " Jack, er..who's this? " He asks Jack in a Russian accent.

Jack points at me, " This is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. "

I wave hi, " Please to meet you. "

" Hi, " North says. " Jack, can I er talk to you..privately. " They walk towards an empty room, I look at the room full of detailed toys, I never knew North could be such so creative, I'm impressed. Me and Bunnymund keep in silence he seems to be repairing his Boomerang, I ignore him, I see Jack and North walk back in.

North comes up to me, " So..you..mortal ? " He asks, I could tell he didn't want me here.

I nod, " Your Place is beautiful. " I tell him, " But if you don't want me here, I could leave. "

North stops me, " No..because your my first mortal here..." He murmurs, " And Jack..barely has friends. "

" Hey! " Jack yells.

I laugh, " Jack isn't that bad. " My body warms up, I look at North his eyebrows are confused and Bunnymund was sticking he's tongue out, but Jack was smiling, I change the topic, " Any ways, I need your help. "

" Help? What is the problem. " North asks.

Bunnymund walks in, " I'm pretty sure Jack is the problem. " Jack strikes snow to Bunnymund.

" Arendelle is in deep danger, " I tell North.

He got more confused, " So.."

I take a deep breath, " Pitch is destroying Arendelle, And I need you guys to help me and get rid of him, the next I know is he could destroy my sister! Anna! " I forgot about Anna, Why did I leave her!

" Jack! Anna! " I yell to Jack, I dash outside the door..Who knew what could happen to my sister, I don't Pitch touching her, Jack grabs my hand and we fly..we go to my balcony of my palace, Seeing the guards gathering around the ball room, I walk to them. " What's going on? "

One of the guards walk up to me, " Anna is missing! We've looked everywhere. " He tells me.

I pull my hand towards my hair, I walked to my room slowly, I throw my vase in anger, I cry. Jack holds onto my arms.

" Don't worry, we'll find her.." He looks at me right in the eyes.

I close my eyes.

" Wh..Wha..whaa...Elsa..what's happening. " Jack tells me.

I open my eyes seeing my floor full of ice and my room with snow and ice..my whole room was full of ice and snow! I look at Jack breathing deeply, I cry, tears fell down, " Jack..Jack..it's happening again.." I stutter, It was like the time I isolated myself - full of ice and snow.

Jack places his hand on my shoulder, " What's happening again? " He asks me.

" Isolation.." I mumble.

" Isolation? What isolation? " He mutters.

I look at him, " Just leave! Before I hurt you! " I tell him.

He moves backwards, " leave? "

" Just Leave before my powers could hurt you! " I yell at him, I didn't want Jack getting hurt, I take a step backwards trying not to touch him.

He tries to move towards me, " We have the same powers...you could never hurt me.."

" You don't understand..I can't control it.." I tell him, cold wind starts whirling around my room.

Jack looks around, " Elsa..." He murmurs.

" Just Leave! Just Leave! " I yell at him.

He pouts, I saw his eyes full of tears, he flies away, in anger. The wind stops whirling but my room is full of ice and snow, I gently sit down on the floor leaning on my door.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to make this story! Im soo sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Help By Hand

The guards walk in my room, " Queen Elsa! What happened, " They look around the room.

I look at them, " No..nothing.." I look down on my lap tears fell down, I'm pretty sure Jack is mad at me right now.

" Nothing?! your room is a disaster. A real disaster. " The guard yells.

I wipe my tears away, " Just please leave! " I tell them in anger.

They bow and leave right away, I can't just stay here and cry, I'm looking for Anna no matter what happens, I grab my coat and a small bag, I grab some food in case it was a long trip, I grab my blue gloves, I gently close the door and run, If Anna was taken then Olaf and Sven could've been taken too. I run through the forest, it was windy but I never felt the cold..as I said _The cold never bothered me any way _I walk in to my Ice-castle but I stop right in front of my door, what if Pitch was inside! What if he was there knowing where I'd be, I take a deep breath and open the door, seeing no one..I'm glad he wasn't inside. I go outside my balcony, Is this the end of me and Jack talking to each other?

I sit down on my ice bed but comfortable..I take a long nap.

* * *

_" Hello! " I tell the stranger._

_He kneels down, " You glad I came back? " He tells me. _

_I nod and grab his hand, I pull him towards the falling snow that I made for him..he seems to be impressed. _

_He carries me piggy back style.._

_" Tomorrow's my birthday, " I tell him._

_He smiles. " Well I have a surprise for you, Tomorrow! " He tells me._

_I can't wait for his surprise. _

I wake up, panicking..another dream that was like a story..Who was that stranger and why is my dream always like that? Is there something I should know. The sky was dark but the stars glowed like the sun. I placed my foot in my boots, and walked in the deep snow..I never had trouble like Anna did..oh how I miss Anna - why did I even have to leave her. I rub my arms, It was like the last time I sang here...I thought everything could go well but things got tougher...I'm getting older and Jack will always stay young..although I wish we were the same age as always.

I'm a queen, he's a guardian, I'm mature, He's childish, I'm scared, He's brave, He saved, I left, I hurted, He protected..we are nothing alike. I roll my eyes. How am I supposed to find Anna if I don't even know about Pitch's Place! Ugh...I'll make sure Pitch gets what he deserves.

* * *

Jack's Point Of View

I barge in North's door wiping my hands away, what was wrong with Elsa, I just wanted to help her! I look at North, he seems to be in a good mood, I sit down on the table.

He comes towards me, " Ohh Jack! We are ready to help your dear friend Elsa,..where is she? " He asked me.

I roll my eyes, " She's in her palace..I don't know if we should help her..she told me to go away. " I tell North.

" What? You mean she's going to fight Pitch Alone? " North asked me.

I looked at him, " No! " Was she?

" Oh..then...We could ask man in moon where Poor Elsa has been, " North asks the man in the moon for a sign, a kind of sphere created around the centre, It created the image of where Elsa's been, I could see her wondering around the forest, she was looking for Pitch..but it's too dangerous for her, I can't just leave her there.

" I'm looking for Elsa, " I tell North, I fly out of the place.

* * *

Back To Elsa's Point of View

Just even for a few hours I already miss Jack? We've only met for a few days but I feel like I known him forever! I'm pretty sure it's midnight by now..snow falls lightly on my nose, I wonder where Jack could be. I take a step and hear the trees move, I look around me, My palms were sweating, my body felt warm..I'm feeling fear..I breath heavily wishing it wasn't Pitch. The stranger steps out of the tree and I strike it with my Powers.

" Woah! " He yells.

I look up, seeing Jack. Thank god it was him! I dash to him hugging him so tight! I pull away from his hug we look at each other in silence, I break the silence, I take a step back from our hug, " So What are you doing here? " I ask him.

" You think I'll leave you here? " He smirks.

I laugh, " I'm glad your not mad at me. " I say in relief.

He's face turn red, " So any way North said he's willing to help you.." He walks around.

I look at him in excitement. " Really?! That's great! So are you willing to help also? " I ask him.

Silence was between us then he nods, " Yay! I've never been this excited..." I tell him.

He smiles, We fly over to North's Place to sort everything out, I hear the sound of barging door..I look behind me seeing a girl with beautiful sparkly wings, violet kind eyes and a detailed colourful feather around her body, Next was a small man, sparkling like a star...Could they be one of the guardians.

The girl comes in, dashing to Jack's opening he's mouth checking he's teeth, " Ohh! Jack they are wonderful as always! " She tells Jack.

Jack looked freaked out, he came towards me placing his hand on my shoulder, " This is my friend, Elsa Queen Of Arendelle. " He explains.

I look at Jack, then I face to The girl and the man, " Hello, Please to meet you. " I smile at them, shaking each of them.

Jack points at the girl and the man, " This is Toothiana, the tooth fairy, and this is the Sandy the sandman. "

I face at them again, seeing Sandy waving hi - I forgot he couldn't talk, I pity on him. I look at Toothiana, she smiles in enthusiasm she seems sweet.

North comes in, " Elsa needs our help to get rid of Pitch. "

Toothiana looked confuse, " She knows Pitch? " Toothiana asked, one of her fairies flew around me they were so adorable.

" Pitch, is ruining Arendelle which I am responsible of, And I need your help to get rid of him. " I explain.

" Well anything for the kids! " Toothiana smiles.

I look at Sandy he gaves us a thumb ups, the last one was Bunnymund, we all turned to face him.

" What're you lookin' at? " He yells.

I move towards, " Are you willing to help? " I ask him politely.

" Of course not, it's not my problem it's yours. " He ties the rope around his boomerang.

North comes in, " What about the kids? " North says.

Toothiana faces him, " Easter could be gone! "

Silence was in again we were waiting for Bunnymunds answer.

" FINE! FINE! " He yells.


	11. Chapter 11 - Place and Base

" Great! We could start by taking my sister back..and Kristoff..." I explain to them.

" Or! Or! Nahh...Maybe...No..." Toothiana pouts and couldn't think of ideas, I know how she feels, it's hard just to think of one successful idea.

I yawn, " Maybe I should go back and meet you here tomorrow. " I tell them, I grab my bag. Jack walks with me, we fly over to Arendelle we land on my balcony.

" I'll see you tomorrow? " Jack says.

I turn around smiling, " Okay..Goodnight. " I tell him.

" Goodnight. " He flies away.

I go and snuggle in my warm bed, My room wasn't full of ice and snow any more.

* * *

_" Happy Birthday! " He yells in enthusiasm_

_I hug him tight, " Thank you! " _

_He grabs my hand, " Your surprise is here! " In front of me was a snow globe with me and my sister in it, I loved it! It played a lovely song. _

_I hugged him, " This is the best gift! Thank you. "_

I woke up, seeing Jack sitting on the corner of my bed, I look at him..I lean looking at his face.. his eyes were closed was he sleeping?

" Stop Looking at me, " He mumbles.

I laugh, " Sorry I thought your asleep. "

He opens his eyes and scruffs his hair, " Asleep? I barely sleep. " He tells me.

I get out of my bed, " Well just wait, I need to get ready. " I dash into my bathroom changing into my cloths, I braided my hair, and went outside of my room, " I'm ready. "

" This time were flying more adventurous. " He tells me and raises an eyebrow.

He pulls me towards my balcony seeing a red sleigh with North, Toothiana, Bunnymund and the Sandman In it, " Woah! " I said in amazement. Me and Jack hopped in the sleigh we flew high in the sky. My life got tougher- facing someone that has been through fights all over the years may be a challenge to me, but I won't give up I will prove him I am powerful than him, I will make sure Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven come back safely, because I the queen is responsible of duties...maybe my powers are for something that can save humanity, whatever it is...I will face the fear.

I sit down by the edge of the sleigh, the ride was bumpy but this time we had protective seat belts, since Jack told me last time North didn't add seat belts. I stare at the townspeople, I manage a way to tell the guards that I was busy for the past few days, plus I told them to find Anna while I was gone..but I'm ashamed of leaving Arendelle..what if the townspeople think I'm a selfish queen that just leaves the country by itself! What if they think that my duty is important than them..but this is for their own safety, I'm trying by best to keep it safe.

Tooth sits by me and places her hand on my shoulder, " Is something bothering you? " She asks me.

I look at her smiling, but inside I was scared, " I just have a lot of things happening in my mind.." I tell her.

She shrugs her shoulder, " Well...I know what you feel. Being a guardian is hard. " She smiles.

" Well it's my first time, even though I'm technically a guardian I just need help. " I look at my hand, laughing at myself.

" You know, your first day isn't that bad, you are actually quite a good mortal guardian your self, " She playfully punches my shoulder.

I laugh, so does she..Toothiana is actually the 2nd or 3rd person who kinda understands me, it feels nice to have a friend who understands you, all are the guardians this understanding? Well I'm glad I met them.

" Were Here! " North yells, we land safely outside from North's Base, I kinda wanted to tell the guardians we should hurry up with the finding, I'm worried what Pitch would do to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. I stare at the mountains it was quite a view here. I haven't told my powers to the Guardians except for Jack and Bunnymund.

Jack stands beside me, " You Know, you can't stare here the whole time.." Jack mocks me.

I roll my eyes and play fully pushes his shoulder, " Pfft, c'mon let's go inside. "

We go inside following the others, We talk how we should go barge in Pitch's lair. Then the yetis come in talking some kind of language.

" What? " North says, North looks at me, " Elsa your 2 friends are here. "

I went dashing hoping it was Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven! But It was just Olaf and Sven that I saw..I guess it's better than having none.

Olaf went dashing hugging me, " Elsa! " He yelled.

" How'd you get here? " I asked them.

Olaf sat down on the chair, " Some kind of black dude threw as here! " He said. Olaf grabbed one of the Elves giggling.

Toothiana poked Olaf, " Is he even real? Did Jack made this? "

" That tickles " Olaf laughed.

I looked at Olaf, " Olaf what do you mean kind of stranger threw you here? " I asked him in curiosity.

Olaf looked at me, " He took Anna and Kristoff...but he threw me and Sven away! " He explains to me.

I dash outside the door running through yetis, seeing Pitch in front of me, I took a deep breath, I see the guardians follow after me, Jack places his hand on my shoulder.

" Well..Well...well, Elsa? am I right...I told you I'll give you what you deserve..." Pitch mocks me, in such an awful away.

" ...Give Anna and Kristoff back! " I yell at him anger.

He pauses and raises an eyebrow at me, " Oh..why should I? Because I'm a good guy? No...your such a gullible, innocent, mature queen..." He laughs.

" Elsa stay back, we will fight Pitch, " Toothiana says.

Pitch looks at Toothiana, " Oh? Fight me? Tsk tsk, Toothiana the last time you punched me hurted but were all friends here am I right? But sometimes friends give a little taste of there own medicine. "

Toothiana takes a step back in fear, " Wait what? "

Pitch was about to strike Toothiana until I reached out my hands and froze his black sand, " Now..that is what I need! " Pitch laughs and Disappears.

Toothiana opened her eyes, and hugged Jack, " Oh Jack! Thank you for saving me! " Toothiana smiled.

Jack faced at me, " It wasn't me who saved you.." Jack told Toothiana, they separated from the hug, Jack pointed at me, " Elsa saved you. "

Toothiana looked at me in shock so did North and Sandy.

North, " What'd you mean? " North looked confuse.

Bunnymund walked in, " Elsa, has ice and snow powers just like Jack. "

Toothiana, " You do? How? and your a mortal? "

I take a deep breath, " Let's go inside. " We walked inside at the centre. The elves gave us hot chocolate.

I looked at my hands, " I was born with ice and snow powers, I don't know how and why I got it..but All I ever knew was I was born with it. "

Toothiana, " Ohhh can you give me an example? " She smiled sitting beside me.

I nodded, and made an Ice figure of Toothiana, she seemed to be happy, " I also made Olaf, "

Olaf walked in, " Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! " Olaf jumped to Bunnymund and hugged him.

Bunnymund ran all over the place with Olaf on him, all of us kept on laughing.


	12. Chapter 12 - Pitch Take Away

**Sorry for some much dialogues, I hope you understand! I try to make more action. **

* * *

Bunnymund had completely hopped everywhere accidentally ruining the children's toys, " Get this thing off of me! " Bunnymund shrieked.

I kept on laughing but Olaf needed to completely stop until Bunnymund starts ruining everything, " Olaf get off Bunnymund and go play with the elves, " I tell Olaf, he pouts but follows what I say...he plays with the elves.

I sat down on the table tapping my nails on it, " Pitch is on us..." I say quietly.

" What does Pitch mean by _that is what I need!_ " Toothiana asked in Curiosity, and crossed her arms.

Jack placed his hand on Toothiana's shoulder, "...What do you mean? " Jack asked Toothiana, I guess Tooth was the only one who was listening.

Tooth faced Jack, " When Elsa saved me with her powers, Pitch said _now that is what I need!_ "

Jack looked at me, " Oh no..." He murmured.

I looked at them so does North, Bunnymund and Sandy. " What do you mean oh no? " Bunnymund says.

Jack flew towards me, " He wants Elsa's powers..." I looked at them, in fear.

" Po..powers? Why me..." I stutter, I curled my hands on my chest breathing heavy.

" Instead of going with Jack, he wants you? But why? " North walked in the centre.

Jack flew on the table, " Well if he knew about Elsa's power..then that means he wants your power to rule the world..." Jack didn't seem to find it all out but he was on the right track.

Tooth walked in, her hands were on her hips, " Then we need to protect Elsa! " She points at the Guardians.

" But my sister Anna! And Kristoff. " I tell them.

Jack stood in front of me, " You need to stay here for a while. "

" No! I need to protect my sister! I don't want her to get hurt! " Jack holds on to my hands.

He looked at me right in the eye, " Don't worry everything..will be alright...we...we..will take your sister back and Kristoff too! I promise.."

I shake my head, tears fell down, I never felt this much fear in my heart..." I'll give him what he wants...just to save my sister! " I wipe my tears away, and run away from North's Place, " Pitch! Give me back my sister! " I yell.

Jack follows me, " Elsa! Just please...stop...I don't want you to get hurt! " He yells out loud.

Pitch appears in front of me, one of his nightmares appear and grab me by my neck, I flew in mid air, choking.." Hah, Hah, Well, I'm back fellow guardians. " Pitch stares at me.

Jack points his staff at Pitch, " Don't you dare lay a hand on her! Or I will hurt you! " Jack yells.

Pitch walks to Jack and grabs him by the neck also, " Awe..such a cute...dying couple...Jack...why'd you leave her...? " Pitch mocks Jack.

I look at Jack, " Le...leave...m...me? " I stutter.

Jack looks at me in fear, " Do...don't l..listen to...Pitch! " Jack Yells.

" Leave them alone! " North Yells.

Pitch smiles, " Too Late.." We disappear..the last thing I saw was North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy.

* * *

**Short Chapter? Because I wanted it to be a cliffhanger..so yeah...**


	13. Chapter 13 - War

**Here is chapter 13! I decided to mix things up a little bit! :) **

* * *

I wake up, with pain inside my body, my palm has a scar on it but that didn't seem to bother me, I look at Jack, he looked tired and hurt It was all my fault to get him in to this! I looked at him worried, I patted on his shoulder multiple times waking him up.

" Jack, Jack.." I whisper.

He wakes up, he rubs his sore eyes seeing me, " Elsa! " He panicked, he looked around us, " Were in Pitch's lair.." He tells me.

" I know, we've got to get out of here! " I whisper again, I held on tight on his sweater.

He placed his hands on mine, our eyes were meeting together, " I know, Just stay strong..but,...we need a plan..." He explains to me.

" Well, well...well. What do we have here? Some kind of love team? " Pitch mocks us, he looked scary as always, with his golden eyes and long black dress.

I knew I had to stay strong and think about what Jack said. " What did you do to my sister? " I yelled in anger, I would make Pitch pay if he even laid a hand on my sister.

His golden eyes glanced over me, " Nothing..." He says in sarcasm.

" What do you want! " Jack yelled, he holded on tight on the bar handles screaming.

Pitch shaked his head while lowering it down, " Such a naughty, naughty boy, do you know what I want?! I want to be seen! To be proved that I am true! But I can't do that...so I want something else...someone perhaps. "

Jack and I stared at each other and looked back to Pitch, " What is it? " I ask.

He looks up, " You! " Pitch points at me if I had done something wrong.

Jack gets angrier, I could tell, " Why me? " I was feeling fear in that time.

" Because you have the power of controlling ice and I want it! Since Jack won't give his, I might as well do it to you! " He points at me.

Jack reach out his arms protecting me, " I wont let you take her! If you wanted me so bad, then I'll do it! I'll give my powers to you...just don't hurt Elsa, " He Yells, why was Jack doing this to me? He doesn't deserves to sacrifice his life at all.

I shake my head, " No! Jack...it's fine.."

He grabs my hand holding it on my lap, " It's okay, I don't want you getting hurt. " He tells me and smiles.

I pause, " Wait! Before you take him..let's make a deal! " I say out loud.

Jack looks at me, " Well hurry and tell me the deal! " Pitch yells.

I breath deeply, " We'll do a war! With our own armies...who survives or at least have the most armies wins. " I explain, this was the only way to save Jack.

Pitch lowers one of his brows, " And if I win? " He says.

" If you win..." I pause, I couldn't just say to take Jack Frost!

" You can take me, and if we win, you stop ruining Elsa's Village, and leave her alone...and you stop giving nightmares! " Jack adds in.

" Deal! " Pitch closes in.

I interrupt, " But..give us Anna and Kristoff back! It's not fair if you keep them! "

" FINE! But you have only 2 weeks to organize your armies! " Pitch yells.

By the time he closes the deal, he gives Anna and Kristoff back, boy I was glad he gave them back...but I felt sorry for Jack..he didn't have to do it...I can honestly say, I'd rather give up my own life then letting my first friend die. Anna was happy and I had told her..she did felt bad..I told them and Kristoff to stay back in Norths place for a while, while me and Jack was standing Jack kept on silence.

"...Jack you don't have to risk your own life cause of me! " I tell him, begging him to just stop faking his attitude

He again grabs my two hands and holds them on his chest, " I need to, that's why I'm a guardian. " He smiles.

I pull away my hands, I felt a feeling of warmth when he held it. I never felt this way before..we stare at each other for a long time, his eyes are so beautiful..so sparkly..I stare down not to keep things awkward.

" Elsa! " Anna barges in.

I face to Anna, " Hi Anna. " I smile.

Anna hugs me tight, " Oh I miss you so much! "

I look at Jack scratching the back of his head, " I miss you too.." I respond.

We separate from the hug, she turns around to Jack, "..Oh Jack! Thank you for taking care of my sister..and I don't think you will die at all..we have a chance to fight back with Pitch! " Anna thumbs up her hands.

I look at Jack with a relief on my face, Anna was right! There was a chance for us, " Well..I better get going and go back to the Palace.." I turn to my side and walk to the door, until Jack stops me.

" Wait! Why don't you guys stay here? " Jack scratches the back of his head again.

I turn around, "..I...can't..I still have to go back to Arendelle...I have duties to work on.." I mutter.

" But, you did say you were going to be busy for a couple of days.." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Anna pulled on my arm, " Please! We can just tell..that the guards can keep on guard of Arendelle! " Anna smiles.

I pout, but roll my eyes, " Fine! I'll try to make an excuse.." I tell them, Anna yells and jumps in North's Place.

Jack and I flew over to Arendelle telling the guards to keep watching Arendelle for a while..some of them didn't agree but I manage to find a way out, we fly back and Anna, Kristoff and I got separate rooms I never knew North would such have a big place. It was about 10:00 pm and Sandy, Toothiana, Bunnymund have come back to there own work while Jack had stay here with us and North.

" So! What's our armies going to look like " Anna said interrupting a silence.

I glance over to Anna, "...Well what would you like for them to look like " I ask.

" Strong, big, scary, tough! smart..like marshmallow! " Kristoff adds in,

An idea popped in my head " Kristoff! You just gave me an idea! " I smiles at Kristoff.

" Wait...wait...so the idea is..our armies our going to be marshmallows? " Jack interrupts and gets confuse.

I face to Jack and nod.

" So your telling me...Marshmallows is our armies? " Jack repeats again..I nod, " I can't believe this.." Jack mumbles.

I guess Jack didn't know who Marshmallow was.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sandy's Dreams

"...Marshmallow is a snowman big actually..that I made.." I explain to Jack.

He scratches the back of his looking confuse.." So you mean, you made a marshmallow snowman? " Jack, didn't really know what I meant.

" It's huge..and strong.." Anna interrupts.

I nod, " Here follow me.."

Instead of flying back to Arendelle we used the portal to go to my ice castle.

" Well...Marshmallow.." Jack mumbles.

I glance over to Jack, " MARSHMALLOW, " I yell.

A thump came towards my ice castle, " Wait...wha...what.." Jack mutters.

Came over the trees was Marshmallow, " Jack this is Marshmallow, Marshmallow this is Jack. " I tell to Jack.

He scruffs his hair and handshakes his large hands.."...Hello.." Jack murmurs.

" Marshmallow...we are going to be in a war...and I'm going to make 8 or more of you..during the war..so be prepared. " I whisper to Marshmallow while Jack looked Traumatize.

Marshmallow seems to agree, we go back in Norths Place, " I can't believe you made him! " Jack tells me, I laugh.

I sit by the couch while North, Kristoff and Anna was sleeping..I guess some guardians do need to sleep after a long day, I curl up my hands on my lap. I'm scared to actually think that were going to loose, me and Jack may met only for like for more than four days, but I know what were going through together. I stare down, Jack told me that something was unbelievable why would Jack be a guardian if he doesn't believe in himself that he'll survive! All I know that Pitch is something that I am going to make sure he never comes back.

I feel the air come through noticing it was Jack, " Elsa.." He called me.

I face to him with a gentle smile just making sure I don't look sad when he sees me, " Look at this! " He tells me excited, he grabs my and hands and pull me towards outside Norths place, I roll my eyes smiling what was Jack planning this time? " Ta-da! " He tells me.

I can't believe what was in front of my eyes! It was sand, golden sand..it wasn't Just sand actually it was the peoples dreams Jack had told me..he did promise showing it to us..to bad Anna and Kristoff couldn't see this, I look at my left hand and Jack was still holding it, he didn't seem to notice it, I pull it away before he can notice...I feel the sand floating around us, it didn't feel like the sand that you have those on the beach..but the sand you feel like a glitter and it feels like one of those pixie dusts. Jack seemed to interested more then me actually, he gets to see this mostly every night but how come he never gets tired of it.

I glance over to Jack, rubbing my arms, " It's really beautiful. " I tell him.

He faces to me, " I know. " He tells me, " Do you think we have a chance of winning? " Jack mumbles asking me, his smiles fades away when I look to him.

"..A chance? " I ask him confused.

He nods, "...Do you think we have a chance of winning to defeat Pitch? You know since, he captured us..he got more powerful.." He's voice sounds so scared..Jack scared? Seems like a first time.

" I believe in you...I have faith that we will defeat Pitch, just remember Jack I'm your friend that is always going to protect you! " I tell him, Jack was just like me, he looks frighten.

" Thanks, but shouldn't be the guy protecting the girl? " Jack says confuse.

I laugh, " I should get to sleep, " I tell him yawning.

" Sleep well. " He tells me.

I nod and go back inside, I open the guest room going to sleep.

* * *

_Days pass by, My friend still came and visited me. _

_" I need to go somewhere.." He tells me._

_I run to him, " Where? " I ask him._

_" Elsa, I want you to forget about me.." He tells me._

_I shake my head, " Why? " _

_He places his hand on my shoulder, " Just forget about me! " He tells me. _

I woke up, panting. My eyes were sore, I look around me seeing the sun shine bright..my dream felt painful..it was almost like a nightmare, but why did it feel so hurt. There were tears on my cheeks, I wipe it away and take a deep breath, today was another day that I have to work. Jack could've possibly been making it snow somewhere else. I open the door seeing Anna working with North.

I take a step, " Good morning, " I tell them.

Anna turns around seeing me, " Oh! Elsa look! " Anna pulls my hand well this was a fun morning?

I see what North had already plan, " This is good! " I smile.

Anna gently pats her hand on my back, " Is there something wrong Elsa? " She tells me.

I face to her shaking my head, " No...why? "

" You seem to be a little bit tired..is there something bothering you? " She asks me.

" Ahaha nope.." I see Jack fly back here, He waves.

" Morning, " He smiles.

" Morning " I respond, I go outside from Norths place, I miss waking up in Arendelle it's not that I don't like it here, but I just seem to miss what happens everyday, I stare at the sky, I wonder what the townspeople think of me leaving Arendelle just a bit, I'm still worried if they think I'm careless, I just hope up there in Heaven my parents are making things okay for us - me and Anna.

Anna comes up to me hugging, " Elsa! " She yells out loud.

I turn around looking at her, " Hi Anna. "

She frowns, " You never told me that you dreams that Sandy made. "

I let a giggle out, " I didn't wanna wake you up. "

She smiles then grabs my hand, " C'mon were going to Bunnymund's place! " She tells me.


End file.
